


trudaddy

by dyslexius



Category: justin trudeau - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexius/pseuds/dyslexius
Summary: for dalia





	

**Author's Note:**

> for dalia

"Justin!" I gasped as I felt his hand press against my lower back. We were in the middle of walking to the venue where he was going to be giving his speech when he decided to get a little handsy. Sophie was away on a business trip so me being his lovely assistant had to keep him entertained. Not in a sexual way of course, I simply had to keep him out of trouble per Sophie's orders. 

"What? You don't like it?" He asked coyly, smirking a little. "No, you're married" I replied, taking his hand off my body. "Fine" he sighed impatiently. The cheers were audible as we reached the room behind the main one where Justin would speak. 

"There must be a big crowd out there for you Justin" I joked playfully. "I can show you something big" he mumbled, fixing his suit jacket. "What was that?" I asked him. He glanced over at me and gave me a small smile, "Oh nothing. I just said I can't wait to speak" I smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do great Justin!" He looked down at my hand on his shoulder and I pulled my hand back quickly. He looked up at me about to say something but then he get called out to speak. He turned and walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder one more time before turning the corner. 

I mentally slapped myself for brushing off all his advances. I told myself it was because I don't support cheating but honestly Sophie can go fuck herself. She treats him like shit and she's a real bitch. Nevertheless, I can't be the one Justin cheats on her with. She would have me fired and she'd ruin my reputation. I'll just have to keep my desire deep inside me. I forced a smile onto my face while smoothing down my skirt and walked over to stand next to Justin. He smiled at me sweetly before turning his attention to the crowd. 

The hour long speech flew by very quickly but that could be because I wasn't really paying much attention to it, instead I was observing Justin and memorizing all the little parts of him I could see. I took in the little glint in his baby blue eyes and the slight stubble on his jaw. His dark brown hair neatly slicked back into his normal hairstyle. His suit, which was tight in all the right places, fit him very well. My eyes then traveled to his hands. Oh don't even get me started on his hands. God, what I would do to have his fingers inside me! Soon after my thoughts drifted off into a very sexual place the speech was over and Justin was ushering me forward. He placed his hand on my lower back but this time I didn't protest. He must've noticed because he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "is this okay now?" I looked back at him and smiled slightly while giving him a brief nod. He turned his head straight again and looked pleased with himself. 

He walked us into the back room again and let his hand fall to his side. I started to ask him questions about his speech unaware of the fact that he had locked the door and was taking off his suit jacket. As he was answering my questions he was unbuttoning his shirt and just when he reached the last button I finally noticed. "Justin! What are you doing?" I gasped, turning around so I wouldn't see his naked chest. "I'm just changing is that really a big deal?" He chuckled, walking closer to me. His hands ran down my bare arms causing goosebumps to form. "Why so tense?" He asked softly, his hot breath fanning across my collarbone. "I'm not tense" I lied. "Really?" He laughed as he continued to rub my arms. I nodded slightly. I jumped when I felt his soft lips on the side of my neck. 

"What are you doing?!" I asked turning around to face him. He stood in front of me with his white shirt unbuttoned and his cheeks flushed and that same glint from earlier in his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at his defined chest. Those years of being a wrestler really did him well. He must've noticed me staring because he smirked and said "like what you see?" I blushed and looked down at the ground. "You know, I see the way you're always looking at me like the only thing in the world you want is to wrap your pink lips around my cock." My cheeks burned even hotter at that comment. He grabbed my chin and turned my face to his. His face was only inches away from mine and I could see tiny specks of gold mixed in with the blue of his eyes. I looked down at his lips wondering what he would do if I just kissed him but before I could carry out any action at all his hands were under my thighs lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist deciding to just give in to my desire.

Justin backed us up against the wall and turned his attention to sucking at my neck. I whimpered slightly and pushed my hands through his hair. Finally I had enough and I pulled his lips up to mine. He kissed me so passionately that I was a little shaken up. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I tasted the mint gum he had been chewing before his speech. I pulled back and dropped my legs back onto the ground. He looked confused so I simply took his hand and dragged him over to the couch. He raised his eyebrow as I pushed him back against the couch. I got down on my knees in front of him and looked back up at him with a devilish smirk as I reached for the zipper of his pants. I pulled the zipper down feeling the hardness of his cock underneath them. I paused for a second to think about what was about to happen. Right now I was on my knees in front of the prime minister who was in boxers and I was about to suck his dick. Sounds like a plan to me! I pulled his boxers down slowly and his cock sprang out and hit his stomach. He chuckled at my reaction, "What? Never seen a dick before?" I scoffed at his question and took his dick in my hand. 

I leaned down and licked the precum off the tip. He lifted his hips slightly, pushing his dick further into my mouth. I licked up the side of his dick and took him deeper until the tip hit the back of throat. He seemed surprised that I could deepthroat him which turned him on even more. His hands went to my hair and he pushed my head down onto his cock and moaned slightly. I bobbed my head up and down on his cock and I felt him tense. I pulled my mouth off of him and sat back. He groaned angrily, "why'd you stop?" I smirked and jokingly asked "am I getting a raise for this?" He agreed in a frustrated tone. "I can't believe you left me hanging. That's grounds for termination right there." I laughed and he stood up grabbing my shirt and lifting it over my head. He unclasped my bra while I unzipped my skirt. So here I was, standing topless in front of my boss who just so happened to be the prime minister of Canada and also married. I brushed the thought off and I was pushed down onto the couch. 

"Are you ready for this princess?" I nodded and he looked down at my clothed pussy. "First things first, these have to go" he gestured to my underwear. I nodded again and he ripped them off of me. He gripped my thighs and spread my legs apart. His eyes lit up and he started kissing down my thighs until he reached my pussy. His lips touched my clit and I jerked my hips up. I could feel him smirking against my pussy as his tongue slipped inside me. I pulled his hair when he stuck a finger in. I moaned his name while he sucked on my clit and I could tell he was excited for what was coming next. I could feel my climax building inside me but just as quickly as I felt it, it was gone. I groaned in frustration and Justin laughed at my reaction. 

"Feels pretty shitty doesn't it?" I glared at him while asking "so what should we do about this?" "I want you to ride my cock" he replied back bluntly. I agreed because who was I to deny such a request? I straddled his legs and grabbed his dick, pushing it inside me. We both let out loud moans and I sank all the way down onto his dick. He gripped my hips tightly and lifted me up only to push me back down 2 seconds later. I started bouncing up and down on his dick causing him to moan each time. I guess he changed his mind about wanting me to ride him because he wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up to lay me on my back with his dick still inside me. As soon as we were settled he pushed into me filling me all the way up. He pounded into me making me scream. 

"You're so tight princess. Do you like feeling my cock inside you?" "Yes!" I managed to get out between all the words flying from my mouth. "Is this exactly how you've imagined it? Me pounding into your tight pussy?" I nodded eagerly gripping his shoulders to pull him closer to me. He shifted slightly and pushed deep inside me, finding my g spot. "Daddy!" I screamed out, immediately covering my mouth afterward. 

"What was that princess? Did you just call me daddy?" He asked still thrusting into me. I blushed and averted my eyes. "Say it again" he ordered. "Daddy!" I yelled. He crushed his lips into mine and started thrusting at an even faster pace. "Fuck, you're so wet for me" he moaned against my skin, thrusts getting more erratic. His body was tensing up and a few seconds later I could feel his hot cum inside me. He kept thrusting and a few moments later my cum mixed with his. He stopped thrusting and pulled out. His arms wrapped around me and he placed a kiss on my collarbone before saying "we should've done that a long time ago" I laughed and sat up. I kissed him briefly before standing up and getting dressed. 

"What are you doing?" Justin asked in a hurt tone. "We have to hurry if we are going to get to your meeting with Mr. Obama" I replied back, buttoning my shirt back up. "Fuck the meeting. I'd rather fuck you all day." He said pulling me close to him. "Unfortunately you are the prime minister and you have duties so get up and get dressed." He sighed but got up anyway. When we both looked presentable we walked to the door and he placed his hand on my lower back leading me out. "Let's do this again sometime soon yeah?" He asked. "Sure Justin" I laughed. We walked out of the building to see a private jet waiting for us. 

"Oh wow! A whole 6 hour flight on a private jet. What a miracle." He winked at me. This is going to be a long and very tiring flight I thought to myself before boarding the jet with Justin in tow. 

I wonder what Sophie will do when she finds out. Justin is mine for now and that isn't changing anytime soon.


End file.
